Aftermath
by MsJiminyCrickets
Summary: What happens after they leave the island? Will they remain friends, or not? How will they deal with the newfound fame? An why is Eric still obnoxious? The main characters are in it with emphasis on Daley and Nathan because they're good together. Review please! It's my first fic so, please help me!


Cameras flashed and reporters shouted at the teenagers disembarking from the plane. LAX was a mad house today. Daley just wished they all would go away. The frantic noise was horror compared to the relative peace and quiet of the island. Not that she wasn't glad to be home, they all were, she just wanted some time to get used to being home. She wanted things to be normal. Well as normal as they could get. They all drew strength from each other and had formed friendships that would last. The best part of being on that island was realizing what an incredible person Nathan was. They'd been inseparable since leaving the island and even now they walked hand in hand. She wasn't going to let things ruin her relationship with Nathan. They promised to revisit the idea of being a couple once they got home, and Daley was going to make sure they had that conversation.

They hurried across the tarmac and inside the airport where even more reporters were waiting, hoping to get pictures taken and questions answered. The crowd was enormous; apparently they had become celebrities overnight. None of them cared much they just wanted to see their families. The anticipation was palpable. When they got through the crowd their parents were waiting, when the kids caught sight of them they unceremoniously dropped their bags and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Dad!" Daley screamed.

"Daley, Lex! I can't believe it! You're here, really here!"

"Dad, I'm so glad to be home!" Daley cried as she hugged her father

"Mom, I missed you." Lex sobbed.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

Daley turned to her step-mom. "I missed you." Daley said. Even though she was her step-mother, Daley couldn't help but be happy to see her.

"Daley, I missed you too. I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered through tears

Across the lobby of the airport similar reunions were happening between the kids and parents. Everyone was crying. It was good to be back.

The kids were rounded up for a photo op for the newspapers. All were smiling, knowing that they were home safe, little did they know that the real challenge was about to begin. They were all going to be on TV tomorrow. The Today show, Good Morning America, Fox, CNN, they all wanted the stories of the teenagers and their struggles. Life would never be the same now. A long caravan of cars snaked their way through LA to the hotel the families were staying at. When they reached the hotel it was another mad dash inside to avoid the reporters.

"Man, those guys are nuts!" Eric exclaimed.

"I know. They're like vultures." Taylor replied with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey guys don't worry, in a few days nobody will give us a second thought and we can live in peace." Nathan reasoned.

Melissa spoke up, "Enough talking, I want a shower and a sleep, in a real bed." Everyone chorused their agreement and they scrambled to the elevators.

After showers and dinner everyone succumbed to sleep.

A storm raged outside waking Daley from her sleep. It was much like the storm on the island, the one that nearly destroyed their camp. After lying awake for an hour Daley knew sleep would evade her the rest of the night, so she decided to quietly wander the hallways. She crept around until she saw a seat next to a window. She sat and looked out at the storm glad she was safe from it. She watched rain drops roll down the window as she contemplated the past month, every moment with Nathan was replaying in her head, especially their last moment on the island.

"_I'm also going to think of you as an amazing friend and the guy who gave us the strength to survive the most incredible adventure ever."_

"_I can live with that."_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him approach. Nathan watched her quietly. She was so beautiful, even with the frown on her face. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." He said

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same."

"Oh."

"So, I don't know if now is the right time, but I need to say this before I explode. Daley, I think you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind. I can't imagine going through what we did without you. Even though we fought like cats and dogs. I think that… well I really like you and, yeah… um do you want to go out with me?" He managed to stutter out.

"Nathan, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think you're pretty amazing too, and even though I didn't say it I needed you to keep me going. You were the bright spot through that whole thing. And I would love to go out with you."

"Uh, great." He stammered out.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well… Are you going to kiss me or not, Nathan?" Daley grinned at him.

"Yeah, I am."

They leaned toward each other, unsure and a little nervous.

Their lips met and they forgot everything except for each other. The kiss was short, too short for Daley's liking, but she wasn't going to complain.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you being my boyfriend." Daley whispered.

"Ditto. Uh, I mean I'm going to enjoy you being my girlfriend."

Daley chuckled leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time since leaving the island, she felt at peace.

"This storm reminds me of the one that destroyed our camp." Nathan whispered.

"Me too. That's why I couldn't sleep. I feel like I'm still in survival mode and have to make sure everything is safe."

"Well, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, Daley."

They stayed in each other's arms until the first pink of dawn.

"We should head back to our rooms." Daley said.

"Yeah…"

Daley turned to go, but quickly turned and grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and kissed him.

"Thank you for holding me through the storm." She said as she walked away.

"Anytime." He whispered after her.

Morning came and with it came the TV crews all not so patiently waiting their turn to interview the kids. It was noon and they had been at it since six in the morning and were all exhausted and were ready to call it quits for the day.

"Hey guys." Eric called "We should totally get some pizza."

"Absolutely. right after I change into something comfy." Taylor said.

"Me too!" The other girls chorused and ran off.

"Girls? I don't get 'em.

"Dude," Jackson said, "Nobody does."

"Oh, my word. That was insane!" Taylor shouted as they walked into their room.

"I know, right. How are you doing, Mel?" Daley asked

"Oh, I'm ok." She said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Taylor inquired.

"We were on the island for so long that I got used to it, and now that we're back, I don't know what to do. I feel… lost."

"I think we all feel that way, Mel. We just have to give it some time." Daley encouraged.


End file.
